Wesley is Dumb
by Xelat717
Summary: Wesley is ridiculed
1. Default Chapter

A/N I know that prally all the information isn't right, but this is a Fic ppl! It's just here to make fun of Wesley, if you like Wesley don't read it! Don't criticize me for getting little things wrong, I'm a trekkie (trekker?) too, but I have the worst memory.  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek belongs to Paramount, not me  
  
Wesley is Dumb  
  
"Captain's Log Star date 62917.3 today is a historical date in Starfleet history, because it is the first of several meetings to make peace with the Ferengi. They will be here in approximately 6 hours, in the mean time I am going to spend some time on the holodeck with Mr. Crusher. His mom has just recently released him from time out". After Picard finished his log entry Wesley entered the room. "Oh C'mon captain Picard, you said you'd be at the holodeck an hour ago" "I'm sorry Wesley, I was just preparing for our guests", said Captain Picard. "I don't care about our guests", whined Wesley, "I wanna go to the holodeck, NOW! NOW! NOW!" Each time Wesley said the word "NOW!" he stamped his foot accordingly. Captain Picard tapped the communicator on his chest. "Mr. Worf get down here and take care of Mr. Crusher. He needs another time out" "Aye Captain", came Worf's voice. After Worf took care of Wesley, Picard found refuge in 10 forward. "Guinan I......" he hesitated, "I have a problem that I've never experienced before" The answer she gave him wasn't exactly what he'd expected but it was helpful nonetheless. "Does it have anything to do with Wesley Crusher?" she asked. Picard sat straight up. "How did you know?" Guinan sighed "He came in here last week asking for some Romulan Ale. I told him that stuff was illegal and besides he's not 21. Anyways he started whining and throwing a fit and it took 5 people to calm him down." Picard took a sip of his drink "So that explains why he was put in timeout"

Meanwhile at Wesley's "Timeout"

"C'mon Data let me out" Wesley whined. "I have specific orders not to let you out, until your 15 minutes have gone by" said Data. Picard's voice entered the room "Mr. Data, something has come up, come to the bridge immediately" "Aye sir on my way" replied Data.

On the bridge

"Captain, why did you........" Data stopped in the middle of his sentence. He could see clearly why the captain had called him up to the bridge. There on the view screen was Chekov from Kirk's Enterprise, and he wasn't a day over 30.

a/n I don't know how old chekov was in TOS but I am guessing maybe 30? Hmmm don't make fun of me for it...if ya like my story I may write more. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thanx SherryGabs for correcting me on Chekov's age although it is not mentioned in this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek  
  
Chapter 2 of Wesley is Dumb  
  
Data looked at Captain Picard. "Captain who is that on the view screen?" "It appears to be Mr. Chekov from Kirk's Enterprise, but this person is way too young to be him", answered Picard. He turned his attention to the view screen. "Are you the Mr. Chekov?" "I am one and the same", Mr. Chekov replied. "I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the USS Enterprise-D, would you care to join us for a drink?" asked Captain Picard. "I vould be delighted" answered Mr. Chekov.  
  
Near Wesley's "Timeout"  
  
Data returned to check on Wesley. "Mr. Crusher it's time to come out" Data looked in the room where Wesley was supposed to be. "Mr. Crusher?" Wesley wasn't there. Data tapped his communicator. "Data to Captain Picard" "Picard here" answered the Captain. "Captain" said Data, "Wesley is not down here anymore. He appears to have escaped." "I'll keep an eye out for him. Picard out" answered the Captain very briefly.  
  
In Ten Forward  
  
Picard and Chekov each ordered a drink and then joined the rest of the crew at a table. "Tell us how you came to be in our time" Worf asked Chekov. "Vell it seems the keptain vent around the sun one too many times" answered Chekov. Everyone laughed. Captain Picard spoke up. "What happened to the rest of your crew?" "Vell Scotty made his homemade scotch and got the whole crew drunk" again everyone laughed at what Chekov had to say. He didn't seem like the funny type but yet he was. As they chatted with Chekov none of them noticed the geeky looking figure with a phaser pointed straight at Chekov's head.  
  
A/N yes I know this chapter is sorta bad....sry....I will try better next chapter, but I'll be gone for a couple weeks so I'll prally update at the beginning of july. 


End file.
